In the standard for digital broadcasting in each country, the MPEG2-TS (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2-Transport Stream) system is employed as a transmission system (e.g., see Patent Document 1). In the future, it is expected to provide more advanced services by introducing an IP transmission system. In the IP transmission system, an IP (Internet Protocol) packet used in the communication field is used for digital broadcasting.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-156712